


叛者之逐

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, snucius
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: *军装架空，灵感源自JI的电影《爱国者》，因本人智商有限，所以布局没很大；*本来只想写个很带感的画面结果写出来完全不是那回事；*全文补齐，中间的肉我尽力了……太累了估计不会再有第二回了.





	叛者之逐

Part One

夜已深。  
以一声闷哼作结，源于午夜的旖旎剧幕终于散场。原先热切的两人并排靠着舒适的床板，却各自看着不同的方向，面无表情地沉默，仿佛之前的交缠拥吻不过是荒谬的错觉。  
斯内普惫懒地合了眼，边缓慢地调整着呼吸的节奏，就听身旁的卢修斯像是随口一提般说道：“今早的会议上，提到情报放置处有被入侵的迹象。”  
斯内普没有睁眼，连表情都没有丝毫变化——虽然不清楚原因是什么，作为少有的能够知晓最高机密的军官之一的卢修斯总会“无意间”告诉他某些封锁的消息。一开始斯内普还以为这是对方的试探，但几番谨慎地回答下来，对方却仍旧没有收敛这一行为。既然当事人都不担心自身安危，他更没必要在意太多了，也因此斯内普逐渐由不安到习惯再到了现在的无动于衷。  
沉默了半晌，直觉地感受到身侧愈发低沉的气压，斯内普想了想，只能勉强应话：“我以为那似乎不属于我应该知晓的消息，马尔福上校。”声音干巴巴的，带了些情欲过后的沙哑——这让他不满地皱了皱眉。  
“卢修斯。我说过私下里不需要那么疏远的称呼，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯半侧过身来看他，表情却和说话的内容相去甚远，“不过听起来你宁可记住那些愚蠢的规矩也记不住我的话，那可真让人伤神不是吗？”  
“职责所在。”斯内普扯动嘴角，“至少能够塞住那些老不死们的嘴巴——虽然这大概是它们唯一的用处了。”言语间便下意识回忆起那些自以为是的元老们的轻蔑态度，神情更是生冷了。  
他很少能在卢修斯面前成功掩饰自己的态度——无论是不满抑或讽刺——从初次见面到现在都是如此，似乎这个人总有些什么特殊的能力，让他戴不上该有的伪装面具——这并不是个好现象，至少对一个间谍来说不是。  
他是一个间谍——按照通常人对“间谍”的定义来说的确如此。或者说，更为通俗的解释是：他是一个来自敌对方势力的情报窃取者，从一开始就带着完成任务的决心而来。  
这没什么好惊讶的，凡是战争就必会有潜伏者的存在，有了情报才会有相应的对策，才可能有胜利的机会——无论哪一方都是如此。  
当然事实比这要复杂的多，毕竟没有谁生来就决定自己要做一名间谍守护正义（事实上正义这东西又他妈谁说得清），而显然以破解和创造各式密码为乐的斯内普不会属于大脑被热血填满的有志青年。  
具体的记忆已经模糊，唯一确定的是他并不是一开始就听命于邓布利多——那个所谓的正义方首领——而至于会答应成为那边的间谍兼情报破解员（不得不说邓布利多那个该死的老头除了嗜甜如命之外，尽可能剥削手下劳动力绝对是他又一个恐怖的爱好，尤其当那张老褶子脸毫无歉疚的表示“因为你是个好孩子”的时候）的原因……  
斯内普皱了皱眉，觉得昨天宿醉的后遗症又开始了——不是因为那张褶子脸上的慈祥。  
他依稀记得当年自己找上邓布利多的理由——大概是为了拯救一个他早已遗忘的陌生人——呵，一个他自己都不再相信的借口。  
‘也许是个重要的人……’大脑空闲的时候，他偶尔会冒出这一念头，继而再次推翻这一论断。‘不、也可能根本就没有过这样一个人……说不定自己当初只是想让生活不那么无聊……’

“啧，果然还是令人不悦呢，西弗勒斯。”  
正走神间，下巴却被人强硬摁住转了方向——犯罪人选自不用多想。  
斯内普不得不睁了眼看着视野上方似乎带了些隐怒的面孔，“仪态，马尔福上校。”  
灰蓝色的眼睛因着他的话而眯了起来。  
‘好吧，错误时间内的又一次错误言论。’斯内普认命般的劝慰自己——见鬼的他怎么又忘了收敛情绪。  
“马尔福的礼仪从不需要质疑，西弗勒斯，”低沉的嗓音缓慢的说着，“正如我不会给予你们反抗命令的权利。”  
“哦，当然，您的旨意至高无上，”斯内普敛了情绪，试图表现出谦卑，“确切的军衔称谓有助于认清彼此的身份，马尔福上校……还是您决定将‘特定称呼’作为对下属的命令之一？”  
“……有趣的论断。我得说你越来越合我心意了，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯挑眉，直起身嫌弃的看了眼地上凌乱而褶皱的衣物，“遗憾的是，忠诚的军人从不是马尔福的向往，而我们伟大的Voldemort阁下更不是马尔福的信仰。”嘴角带着玩味的弧度丢下这么一席模糊而与正题无关的话语，卢修斯径自往室内的浴室走去，似是完全不在意自己说出了什么。徒留下斯内普费心揣测对方的深意。  
“作为私人的邀请，我不介意允许你拥有自主的权利，”慢吞的腔调隔着浴室的门板传出。  
居高临下的倨傲语气让斯内普的眉头皱的更紧了。  
——该死的这副铁定了他会认输的态度是怎么回事！  
心底惯例的对此进行一番嘲讽怒吼之后，斯内普立刻把不满的情绪搁置在了一边，趁着卢修斯还在浴室内洗浴，凝起心神将之前所得的信息仔细回忆了一遍。再度确定之前的行动过程没有失误——至少没有低级的失误——也就是说，他的行为不会是引起Voldemort警觉的原因——他有那个自信。  
那么，卢修斯的提示又是什么意思？  
即使在这边担任解密工作和对方相处了数年，斯内普却依旧不得不承认自己不够了解卢修斯。或者说，那人的态度让他分不清真实。  
高贵、傲慢，却有着与外表不甚相符的铁血手腕。  
他几乎可以说是军队里最接近卢修斯的存在——出于某些他并不肯定的原因——实际却不比旁人熟悉更多。无论如何，这都是个奇怪的现象。  
斯内普伸手揉了揉额角。  
和邓布利多那种老狐狸相比，他识人的本事的确不怎么样。过于亲密的距离反而更让他看不清卢修斯的真面目，因此更多时候他都选择不去猜测。  
然而这次……

_‘忠诚的军人从不是马尔福的向往’_  
忠诚……  
_‘Voldemort阁下更不会是马尔福的信仰’_  
和信仰……

听上去倒像是十足的预备背叛者论调。  
但也只是听上去罢了。  
他还没有愚蠢到将卢修斯的表面意思信以为真的地步——姑且不论怀疑一切早已是多年潜伏生涯养成的本能，光是话语出自卢修斯这一点就足够让人推敲上数遍了。  
深谙语言艺术的贵族上校，自是最懂得将谎言发挥到极致的那一个。  
因此，几乎毫不犹豫的，斯内普就把脑海中那个“他在暗示和正义方不无可能的合作”的选项彻底画了个叉扔到有待清空的废纸篓里去了。  
反复排查后，唯一可能的理由终是再次剩了那一个：试探。或者说，警告。

“西弗勒斯。”随着门开的声响，简单披着睡衣的卢修斯边整理着湿发边朝床边走来。浅金色的长发不像平日那样一丝不苟的束在脑后，而是凌乱地披散下来，甚至有几根乱发罔顾本人的意愿任性的蜷曲翘起，无端为这男人足够优雅的外表增添了几分柔和。

——卢修斯·马尔福，天生的欺骗者。  
斯内普越发赞同这一真理。

“我以为你不该在其他的事情上耗费超过我的关注度，西弗勒斯。”贵族上校低头整了整袖口，“不然我总会忍不住做点什么来挽回自己的分量。你知道，每次都要思考独特的方式确实很伤脑筋。”  
早已习惯这类夹带调戏的威胁话语，斯内普眼神平静地应付着卢修斯间歇性开启的风流模式，硬邦邦地出声：“差点经历被窃惨案的情报处。除了我的密码们，我不认为还有什么事情值得我去挂心，马尔福上校。”  
“哦？我以为你面前的才是唯一的那个。”  
斯内普用眼角瞥了厚脸皮的某上校一眼（他早放弃在这人面前维持平静的情绪了），“长时间的热气蒸烤会造成大脑功能紊乱，建议下次改用冷水冲澡，马尔福上校。”  
“在有了我亲爱的副官你的情况下，我想冷水永远不会成为我的选择，”卢修斯面色坦然地说着疑似挑逗的话语，走至床边调了调灯光。“我以为你对自己的密码有足够的信心。”  
斯内普掩在被下的手不自觉握紧。停顿片刻，他开口，努力让自己的声音没有显出太大波动：  
“我只是对其他设密者的能力表示怀疑——要知道一个愚蠢的队友足以销毁所有的精心准备。我可不希望看到自己的密码被整得面目全非的惨况。”  
卢修斯紧随而后的低笑声让斯内普愈发绷紧了神经。  
他几乎是身体僵直地看着对方突地勾起唇角，略微眯起的灰蓝色眸底带着戏谑（也许还有其他的什么，但他见不分明）。随后只觉身侧的床铺因力下凹，而贵族上校神情玩味的面孔更是贴近了他的面颊。  
“我得承认我喜欢你的自负，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯倾身亲吻他的嘴角，声音低柔，“我相信没人会冲动到挑战它[1]的，不是么？”  
正说着，卢修斯似是又突然想到了什么，语义便是一转，玩笑道：  
“你该不会打算给我送这么一份‘惊喜’的对吧，我亲爱的……副官大人？”

“哼，我不介意用冷水帮你清醒一下头脑，马尔福上校，”斯内普强行抑制住心神，皱眉推开上方压着的身躯，起身去往浴室的方向——某处的异样感和身体上残留的情事痕迹让他彻底黑了脸色，脚步更是匆忙了。  
而半是慌乱半是羞恼的斯内普自然没有注意到，身后灰蓝色眼睛里透出的愈发深沉的目光。

Part Two

士兵前来通报的时候，卢修斯正靠着椅背，双手各执着指挥用的教鞭一端，望着墙上若干面锦旗走神[2]——这并不是他通常会有的状态，虽然认真严谨的工作状态与他也没什么关系。  
所谓“不寻常”的定义，他的意思是，那不完全是走神——他只是在想很多事情，确切的说，他只是同时在想太多事情，以至于头脑和思维出现暂时性的交接空白。而这种状态，竟然就这么持续着直到那个士兵敲门的时候才被迫结束。  
“说。”头也不回的，卢修斯直接对那人说道，大有让他早点说完离开的意味。  
“是！”那士兵慌忙行了个礼，“捉到间谍了，长官。”  
“哦？”卢修斯下意识侧了身向那人看去，转而似又意识到这一行为的异样，生生将旋身的角度克制在了狭小的范围。“确定是了？”  
——不对、这不是他该说的。  
刚问完就发现问话内容太过犹豫的卢修斯回过神，不由得皱了皱眉。所幸的是士兵并没有听出差别，仍是惶恐地答道：  
“是……”  
卢修斯挥手制止了对方结结巴巴的回答，顿了顿，再开口时，声音已然恢复冷漠：“我以为这种小事不需要我特别说明——既然是间谍，那就吊死，尸首示众[3]。”  
“可、可是……”  
“还有什么问题？”  
士兵还想说些什么，又因为卢修斯的眼神吓得住了口，只好唯唯诺诺地向门外退去。  
然而就在他退到门口的时候，办公桌后的人突然再次发声：“等一下。是谁？”  
“回长官，是……斯内普副官。”  
灰蓝色的瞳孔不自觉收缩了一下，支着桌沿的手臂瞬间绷紧，卢修斯几乎是厉声质问道：“谁？！”  
“斯、斯内普，长官。”士兵屏住了呼吸  
眼睛眯起，上身借着撑在桌沿的手而微微前倾了些。“你说……斯内普……西弗勒斯•斯内普？”贵族般傲慢上扬的声调竟是倏地轻柔了下来，嘶嘶的，却仿若蛇类吐信般令人冷颤不止。  
“是、是的，长官。”  
“哦……让我猜猜，”卢修斯边用右手手指简单的敲打着桌面，边缓步从办公桌背后往门口走来，“这就是你刚才犹豫的原因？你们以为我会放走一个叛徒——哦不不，一个间谍？”  
士兵低了头不敢出声。  
卢修斯嘴角扯出一抹假笑，“丰富的想象力，先生们。不过我得说，”眼神倏地转为冷厉，“是谁——给了你们质疑我的权利！”  
沉默的对着士兵惊惧发颤的模样看了半晌，卢修斯突的收起了压迫的气势，回到一副慵懒的表情，慢吞的问道：“现在，告诉我知道这件事的人都有谁。”  
士兵一一的报了名字。  
这一事项本身属于秘密行动的性质，因此知晓的人加上他也只有几个而已。卢修斯心里思忖着这些名字背后的渊源，面上却是不动声色的推门踱了出去。不着痕迹地以手势招来心腹暗中处理好知情的几人之后，他便继续沉着脸往目的地走去。

* * *

也许是因为确信间谍这一身份给斯内普带来的只会是死亡，他们只是将斯内普简单的关押在地下室而没有费心腾出一个牢房来——战争时期囚房难免稀缺，他们可不会好心到为一个第二天就很可能死了的尸体准备休息的地方。  
脚下的地板一如记忆中的潮湿阴冷——毫无疑问，毕竟谁也不能指望地下室能有阳光照射般的温暖体验——卢修斯负手驻足在落锁的门前，眼睑微合，淡淡的扫了旁边领路的官兵一眼，朝门扬了扬下巴。  
“马尔福上校，这……”那士兵有些为难，“法令规定……”  
“法令？我想你需要记清楚一件事情——我今天没有来过这里，而你，斯顿先生”卢修斯慢条斯理地看着他说道，“你只是去休息了一会儿——当然，你知道我不介意让你一直休息下去。”  
“是、是的，长官！”那士兵行了个礼，给房间开了锁，然后匆匆下去了。卢修斯眯了眯眼，确信直到他离开之前，地下室都不会再出现任何一个打扰他的人了——权利，永远都是个不错的东西。  
而现在——  
他盯着石门看了半晌，终于伸了手一点点推开。  
只剩下一件事——  
沉重的石门缓缓开启，微弱的灯光飘忽着闪进。双手被绑缚住吊在墙边的人正抬起头，轻蔑而不屑地看着他。

* * *

间谍从来都是游走于危险边缘的角色，这使得一个优秀的间谍必须拥有随时可能被发现逮捕的觉悟——在这一点上斯内普自认为做的一向不错。所以在几个陌生的军官以背叛者的名义收押他的时候，他并没有多加反抗——当然，不做多余的辩驳亦是他保密至今的准则之一。  
阴冷潮湿的地下室，冰凉的石壁，双手被一同绑住悬吊在更高处的圆环上，脚则是微微悬空着分别系在了左右两边——斯内普试着实践了下，发现脚上的绳索只有勉强能让他曲起腿的长度，而几乎需要靠手上的粗绳支撑体重的姿势更让手腕的负重多了数倍，估计不需要多少时间他就可以感受到皮肤被磨破出血的状况了。  
——很好，所以他唯一能做的事情就只剩下在死之前找个姿势好好睡一觉？  
——嗤，真是伟大的理想。  
斯内普垂下眼，嘲讽的扯动嘴角。  
他不认为是自己的行动失误而导致的身份泄露——除非他们一开始就清楚他的间谍身份，而现在恰好到了他们认为适合公开的时机（事实上斯内普同样不认为他们有聪明到这一地步）——而除此之外能够知道他身份的人……战争尚未平息，他不觉得阿不思•邓布利多会在这个时候放弃他这枚关键棋子，但也不能排除是邓布利多手下其他执行者的自作主张。  
获悉的线索太少，他无从判断这次的牢狱之行是源于邓布利多一方露出的马脚，还是Voldemort的警告，甚至也可能只是针对卢修斯的内部攻讦——换言之，他也可能只是被“冤枉”，毕竟作为副官的他的可疑身份，将会是扳倒卢修斯·马尔福的有力武器。  
但就目前的情形来看，他能做的只有等待——无论对方是出于什么原因，总会有下一步。  
——只是  
黑色眼睛眯起，转眼已下定了决心。  
——无论如何，他都不打算在这里死去。

“呲——”沉重的大门发出刺耳的声响。  
他朝门看去，却见阴暗的地下室里，忽的出现金色的微光。  
斯内普突然觉得自己的姿势该死的狼狈。  
所幸随后大门自动合拢，黑暗再度覆盖了他所束缚的那堵石墙。  
“午安。我亲爱的斯内普副官。”那人开口。  
一如既往的傲慢腔调让斯内普下意识僵直了身体（当然不是为了那个该死的称谓），“我以为完美的囚禁过程包括向刑犯隐瞒所处的具体时间，马尔福上校。”  
“我似乎该为此感到荣幸，斯内普——毕竟你终于相信了我一件事情[4]，”卢修斯的声音过了一会儿才响起，似在为自己找一个合理的方式回应，“当然，我得说你对条令的记忆永远比我的话更为清晰。”  
斯内普没有回答。  
他似乎应该说些什么——比如“马尔福只讲述谎言他自然没必要相信”或是其他的反驳。然而他最终还是选择了沉默。  
卢修斯仍斜倚着门，随意地扫了眼囚室，“由衷地祝愿你在这里适应良好——哦，我想这一点不需要我多话了，不是吗？毕竟睡眠对你来说从来不够重要。”  
“也许比你想象的重要一点，马尔福上校，”斯内普干巴巴地开口，“相比于听你说话，至少我更倾向于在死前有个不错的休息。”  
假笑的弧度放平，卢修斯慢慢站直了身，伸手松了松领口，似要将憋闷的气氛散去一些。“所以，你是在反抗吗，斯内普，向你的长官？”  
“前•长官，上校。”斯内普纠正。  
“呵，你就这么等不及离开我了？”卢修斯觉得莫名的烦躁起来——他几乎可以看到原本打定好的安排牵手飞走的样子了——是的，他本没打算说些这个，但他该死的控制不了！——军靴和地面摩擦，下一瞬，脚的主人已大步朝阴影处的刑架走去。  
斯内普转开了视线，“很显然对于‘离开’的定义，我们有着不同的……”  
不等说完，像是厌倦了这薄唇中吐出的犀利话语，卢修斯一手撑墙，另一只手则以近乎卸去关节的力道紧紧扣住斯内普的下颌，强行止住了即将出口的所有辩驳。“从一开始我就说过，西弗勒斯•斯内普，我亲爱的副官——你•是•我•的。”  
斯内普看着眼前近在咫尺的熟悉面孔，不由得为灰蓝色眼睛里燃烧的怒火而感到心惊。他从未见过卢修斯这样的状态：不顾形象的动作、不修措辞的质问，以及，不加掩饰的愤怒。  
“我从不属于任何人。”他扭开脸，让自己从对方手中挣脱出来，试图以此扳回气势，“我想你需要更正这一错误观念。”却为说出的话语依然软弱而皱眉。  
“你以为……背叛就可以离开了吗，斯内普？”卢修斯眼中透着狠戾，嘴角却是勾出了弧度，“很遗憾，哪怕你就是死了，也依旧属于我——你该有这样的觉悟。”  
斯内普面无表情的看着卢修斯，他自然知道卢修斯的威胁不会作假，也同样见识过这人对背叛者的态度，因此他对自己的下场早有所料，疑惑的也不过是卢修斯仍未开始惩罚罢了。  
他并不打算跟卢修斯继续“交流”下去，毕竟过多的纠缠只会打乱脱逃的计划。想到这里，斯内普不由得扭卷了唇出声，“觉悟？我以为我现在足够有接受刑罚的觉悟了，马尔福上校。”  
不带情绪的目光在卢修斯看来却更像是挑衅。  
“既然如此……”灰蓝色眼眸中的怒意更甚，卢修斯借手向墙壁使力的动作退开几步，顺手扯过旁边刑架上的鞭条，提手，狠狠落下。  
“啪——”  
“唔哼——”  
突如其来的鞭笞让斯内普倒吸了口气，抑制不住地闷哼出声（他很快将舌尖的叫喊压了下去）。半悬空的身体在长鞭的力道下微微颤抖着，连带起脚上锁链的窸窣作响。好在因为不是专门的刑室，卢修斯手上的长鞭虽然结实，却没有额外附带其他的设计。一鞭落下，略带脏污的白色上衣烙上长长的鞭痕，不难想象衣下的身躯上会留下怎样的暗红。  
卢修斯不为所动，控制着将鞭尾轻柔地摩擦斯内普的脸颊，声音丝滑地说道：“你瞧，不乖的宠物总需要些教训……”手腕一转，便又是响亮的一声鞭鸣。  
理论上而言，对刑讯的抵抗力训练可以说是间谍必经的课程之一。然而斯内普从决心为邓布利多办事到潜入敌方阵营所经过的时间并不漫长，至少没有长到让他修完这一门课的程度。即使参加过不少战役，也受过不少伤，但那些疼痛和刻意施加的刑罚相比，几乎可以忽略不计了。  
仅是承受了几鞭，斯内普的脸色就已经变得惨白，却还是紧咬着牙关，不肯让自己过于示弱。  
“情报、泄露的、罪名……竟然、只有……鞭笞、吗……”虽然身体颤抖的越发厉害，斯内普仍是不屑的冷哼，断断续续地说着更让对方愤怒的嘲讽。  
——在错误的时间加重彼此的仇恨绝不是正确的选择。  
脑海中有个声音发出理性的判断。斯内普只装作没有听见。  
卢修斯的动作一顿，手腕上翻，在斯内普吊起的手臂上留下又一道红痕。卢修斯忍不住多看了两眼苍白手臂上的艳色，仿佛有股火苗在心底灼烧，让他口干舌燥。  
“啧，我倒忘了，没人比你更清楚这个，”卢修斯收回长鞭，习惯性地将其举至眼前，另一只手沿着长鞭的纹路依次滑下。雪白的手套很快染上了污迹——这让他不悦地皱了皱眉，顺势脱掉了左手的手套， “所以，你是打算告诉我什么才是正确的做法吗？嗯？”  
“我想这一点没人比您更有经验了不是吗？”斯内普讥嘲，“吊死，尸首示——”  
“够了。”  
卢修斯挥鞭打断了下面的话语。不知为何，分明同样说过这句命令，他却莫名为斯内普的话而感到恼怒。  
又是几鞭下去，斯内普的脸色更是苍白。尽管咬破了嘴唇，仍不时泄露出几声低哑的呻吟，夹杂着鞭风的呼啸，听得卢修斯心中烦躁感更甚，终忍不住泄愤般对着空气挥了下手中的长鞭，甩到一边，几步上前抓过斯内普的下巴，仿佛撕咬般狠狠吻了上去，堵住了让他头痛欲裂的呻吟。

这并不是个适合亲吻的场合——卢修斯微偏过头，和同样凉薄的嘴唇紧密贴合——阴暗的房间，满是刑具的背景，一个他始终看不懂的人，还有一个……愤怒到难以自制的自己。  
这是件相当奇怪的事情——紧扣着西弗勒斯下颌的手指再次施力，强行让对方张开了嘴吧——他们认识了数年，彼此配合着经历过数场战役，相互抚摸过对方身上的每一处伤疤，但卢修斯却依然觉得自己看不透他。  
但更奇怪的是，他也开始看不懂自己了。  
他不理解自己此刻毫无逻辑可言的行为——舌头长驱直入，在温热的口腔中肆虐，就像以往的每一次亲吻，却又更甚——西弗勒斯的“叛变”虽然突然，但并不算出乎预料，总有那么几个不长眼的家伙以为可以通过这种手段来扳倒一个马尔福，只是这次不巧选中了西弗勒斯。他来这里本是为了跟西弗勒斯统一口径，却在几句话的时间里数次偏移了预定轨迹。  
卢修斯用舌头勾起对方的，强迫性地和斯内普唇齿交缠，粗暴地勾扯、吮吸。他以更猛烈的攻势压制住西弗勒斯的抵抗，胸中奔腾着的情绪却不减反增。  
他不知道这股怒意从何而来——呼吸声逐渐沉重，吞咽的声音环绕耳畔，有他的，也有西弗勒斯的——或许是对西弗勒斯不愿直面沟通的不满，或许是对自己一时不查的恼怒，又或许是源自内心隐隐的不安。从西弗勒斯的话语里，他听不出任何自证清白（或者坦诚相告）的意愿，反而像是准备好了面对死亡。他并不关心西弗勒斯是否真的背叛——他多少对此有所猜测，更何况他对那位大人的忠诚度也没多高——他在意的是西弗勒斯从未信任过他，而方才的对话更让他感觉自己从未真正抓住过西弗勒斯。  
这让他忍不住想做点什么，好把眼前这人紧锁在自己身边。  
“嘶！”舌尖传来的痛楚让卢修斯下意思松开了对对方的钳制，轻微的铁锈味在口腔中蔓延。  
“你在发什么疯？”斯内普后仰着头，让自己从卢修斯的肆虐中挣脱出来，皱眉看向他，“这是囚室。”  
“如果你是在担心有人闯入的话，大可不必。”卢修斯又走近了一步，几乎要贴上斯内普了，刻意压低的声调显得轻柔而危险，“看上去是个不错的地方，不是吗？” 右手隔着里衣一寸寸抚过斯内普的胸膛，左手穿过黑发，紧扣着后脑勺猛地再次拉近，在斯内普的唇角落下一个冰冷的吻，“考虑到我的副官如此留恋这里，我自当配合。”  
“什么——唔！”两根手指突然伸入口腔，打断了斯内普的话。  
“嘘——”卢修斯用带着雪白手套的手指调弄着对方的舌头，灰蓝色的眼睛满是阴沉，开口却仍旧轻柔，“这么难得的场景，别扫兴，西弗勒斯。”  
冰凉的嘴唇再次落在唇角，却不再一触即分，而是向下舔舐着贴上了斯内普的喉咙，。另一只手扯开斯内普上衣的纽扣，直接按上了胸膛。  
灵活的手指在口腔内搅动，像是漫不经心地逗弄着斯内普的舌头，却在每次他想要开口的时候探入，难以摆脱。不断有津液沿着嘴角滑落，斯内普几度吞咽，却只徒劳地加深了喉咙处被啃咬的力度。紧束的双手限制了斯内普的动作，乳头被拉扯扣弄的痛楚更是让他感觉全身的血液都在向着卢修斯的指尖汇聚。当卢修斯猛地用指甲划过乳尖，斯内普的身体颤了颤，双手死死攥紧麻绳，一时竟分不清自己想躬身躲避还是更渴望挺胸迎合。  
他们对彼此的身体都太熟悉了，熟悉到即使是在这样的场合、即使他清楚地知道卢修斯的情绪并不正常，他的身体依然会在卢修斯的抚摸下产生反应。  
敞开的衣襟使得肌肤与地下室的阴冷空气直接相触，胸前卢修斯毫不留情地揉捏的手指反而成了唯一的热量。左侧的乳头因充血而挺立，苍白的肌肤在手指的按压下泛起绯红，右侧却只能感受到冰冷的寒气。整个上身像被强行分成了两半，冷热的冲撞让斯内普不自觉大喘着气，胸膛急剧起伏，膝盖习惯性地略微曲起，脚跟在背后的墙面上蹭了蹭。自以为隐蔽的动作并没有逃脱卢修斯的注意，浅金色长发的上校从喉咙深处发出一阵低笑，重新直起身和斯内普对视，右手终于从与舌头的纠缠中脱离，虚拢着纤细的脖颈，拇指在动脉处摩挲。  
卢修斯的左手轻抚过斯内普腰腹处红色的鞭痕，顺着腹部一路下行，最终虚按在微抬起头的阴茎上。“现在，疯的是谁了？”  
斯内普直直地看着卢修斯的眼睛，试图从那片灰蓝色的深海中看出点什么。  
说来讽刺，他们明明认识了数年，有过无数次情欲下的交合，但这却是他第一次看到卢修斯流露出（欲望以外的）明显情绪。而更让他费解的是，他不知道卢修斯愤怒的原因，或者说，他无法理解愤怒下的卢修斯此刻的决定——有个不合时宜的猜测从脑海深处悄然浮现，却被斯内普强行压了回去。  
“你不该呆在这里，马尔福上校，”他最终只是这样回道，“在行刑之前，你该减少和可疑人员的接触。”  
分明是再正常不过的判断，卢修斯却像是突然失去了耐心。他看着烦躁感在蓝色的眼底翻滚，握着阴茎的左手骤然收缩，突然的痛感让斯内普倒嘶了口气，却因龟头和手茧的摩擦而再度涌上快感。沾着津液的右手直接向下，扯去本就松垮的裤子，没有任何抚摸地直接探入目的地。  
“唔！”  
“不该在这里的是你，”卢修斯左手粗鲁将斯内普直推向身后的墙壁，倾身咬着对方的颈部动脉处，“你知道有无数种方式可以从这出去。”  
——前提是我能确定到底是哪边惹的麻烦。  
斯内普在心底叹了口气。  
卢修斯的语气听起来竟像是在替他担心，这让他更惊讶了。脑海中那个被压下的不合时宜的猜测再次探出头来，这次斯内普没有再把它摁回去。这是他第一次见到这样的卢修斯（和做爱方式）——也可能是最后一次——决心舍弃目前身份的斯内普脑海中闪过这一念头。他看着卢修斯，张口想要解释些什么，但最终还是职业操守占了上风。  
“……或者没有。”他回道，然后在又一次喘息中试着让肌肉放松下来。  
如预料中的，没有完全扩张的后穴被狠狠插入，膝盖被迫曲起压向两边，又被脚腕处的绳索牵引着向下。手腕和脚踝被粗糙的麻绳拉扯，传来隐隐刺痛——斯内普毫不怀疑这几处皮肤已经被擦破渗出血迹。背部紧贴着不平整的砖墙，随着卢修斯的冲刺上下晃动。斯内普前倾着身体试图躲开背后凹凸不平的墙面，却只将乳头往湿热的唇舌中陷得更深。卢修斯太了解他的身体了，即使是在这样的痛楚里，即使在卢修斯刻意惩罚般的猛烈冲撞下，胸口的舔弄和腰腹处的揉按仍会让他收获些许快感。疼痛混着欲望在身体内流淌，斯内普大口喘着气，前所未有地渴望起卢修斯的亲吻——他并不习惯听到自己的呻吟。  
“卢、啊……卢修斯、”所幸的是，他总知道如何引起卢修斯的注意（或者愤怒？斯内普有些自嘲地想）。胸前的动作顿了顿，后穴内的阴茎却像是更粗壮了些。  
“你那些该死的规矩飞哪儿去了，西弗勒斯？”带了些埋怨的语气让斯内普险些失笑出声——他似乎开始有些看懂卢修斯了——遗憾的是让对方高兴并不是斯内普的目的。  
“或许……哈、我能……死得更体面些？”激怒才是。  
粗长的肉棒再次凶狠地楔入，冲散了斯内普所有开口的力气。卢修斯再度咬上斯内普的喉咙，牙齿摩擦着肌肤，恨不得像吸血鬼般狠狠刺入血管，将对方的生死掌控。  
“啧啧”的水声混着喘息声在耳畔起伏，越发激烈的动作牵动着捆缚的绳索，将斯内普的身体绷到了极致。  
临到高潮的时候，卢修斯一手摁住底下人的双手，另一只手穿过黑色的头发，在又一个深吻中射在了斯内普体内。  
“记着你属于我，西弗勒斯。”  
黑色的瞳孔倏地收缩，斯内普竟也跟着射了出来。  
“而我，不接受死亡。”一贯傲慢的声音最后说道。  
有什么玻璃制的东西被塞入后穴，堵住了精液的去路。随后，细细簌簌的声音响起，卢修斯重新将两人的穿着收拾妥当。再之后，脚步声平稳地远去，随着大门沉重的叹息，幽静的地下室再度恢复沉寂。

夜幕降临。  
斯内普沉默地低头凝视地板，几缕凌乱的黑发垂下，任由阴影掩去了他的表情。借着依稀散落的月光，似是可见那合拢被束缚起的双手间，隐约闪过刀片的冷光[5]。

……

行刑当天，一士兵匆匆来报：西弗勒斯•斯内普畏罪潜逃。  
卢修斯安坐在席上，举杯轻酌。

Part Three

“咚。咚。咚。”  
象征性的敲了几下门之后，卢修斯推开门，对着正前方的人行了个礼。  
“来的正巧，马尔福上校。”坐在舒适座椅上的那人朝卢修斯点点头，扯出一抹微笑，“莫尔顿上尉正跟我提到你。”  
“哦？”卢修斯对上Voldemort的眼神，顿了顿，扭头冲一旁僵立着的上尉问好，“晚上好，亲爱的上尉，不知我是否有这个荣幸聆听？”  
“当面询问可不该是绅士所为，卢修斯。”Voldemort低头喝着咖啡，慢悠悠的说道，“倒不如你先跟我说说……那个逃走的间谍的事情？”

‘逃走的间谍。西弗勒斯？’卢修斯心下一愣，眼瞥到一旁神情轻蔑的莫尔顿，对上司提起这件事的缘故大致猜到了几分。  
他对这个上尉并不熟悉，见面的次数更是寥寥无几。这样的一个人竟然会来指控他放走了西弗勒斯——如果不是这个上尉正义感太强就只可能是另有所谋——显然前者看起来更像个玩笑。  
Voldemort不会轻易接受一个人对自己的指控——毕竟就目前而言，他还需要马尔福的忠诚。他确信此刻的Voldemort对他没有丝毫杀意，但却仍为这件小事而传唤他，甚至隐隐有让他认错的倾向——毫无疑问，他需要他配合演完这出戏。  
脑中迅速闪过一系列念头，卢修斯很快便想通了Voldemort问起西弗勒斯的原因，更是对Voldemort需要他负责的戏份内容有了一定的认知。  
于是他控制着脸上的表情，使之定格在恰到好处的愧疚歉意之上：“无论发生了什么，长官，请允许我为自己的疏忽向您谢罪。”  
“这的确是你的错误，卢修斯……我假设你已经想到了足够（合理）的理由来解释它。”  
Voldemort的话进一步确认了卢修斯的猜测，他也就更加诚心的“愧疚”起来：“是我一时疏忽，长官。我愿为我犯下的错误接受惩罚。”  
话音刚落，旁边便传来阴阳怪气的冷哼：“说得好听。我看你是心虚了吧，马尔福上校。”  
——意料之中的指责。  
你总是不能指望他们能说出更有挑战性的话来。  
卢修斯直起身，军帽置于胸前，挑眉：“无端的指控，莫尔顿上尉，我希望你有承受后果的勇气。”  
“如果不是有人趁机放走间谍，他怎么可能逃得出去？”  
“听上去的确是不错的假设，想必您已经审讯过负责看管嫌犯的士兵——啊，说来抱歉，我还不知道你们把那个间谍关在哪里呢，您手下的回避守则可真是遵循得相当到位。”  
莫尔顿的气势一滞，显然并没能从审讯中获得更多的信息。但这一点小小的失误并不能阻挡他拉对方下水的决心，所以他调整了下说辞，再次发起攻击。  
卢修斯不紧不慢的一一回应。  
交锋到差不多地步的时候，Voldemort适时挥手打断，头也没抬地说道：“既然如此，我忠诚的马尔福上校……在事情查明之前，我想你并不介意稍微休息一下。”  
考虑到其他人正得意的情绪，卢修斯不得不做出一副勉强理解的表情，点头接受了这一命令：“是的，长官。”  
随后，军中即有消息传出：马尔福上校因涉嫌放走间谍所以被勒令禁闭。

在之后几天的时间里，这一消息以其惊人的速度在各军营中传播着，而与此同时，其准确度亦不断出现着偏差。  
当斯内普从旁人口中听到这个消息的时候，传闻不知不觉间已然演变成了“马尔福上校因为放走了间谍所以不日将被处死”，这般丝毫没有贵族美学的字眼。  
斯内普沉默地看着手上纸条上被破译的内容，复杂的情绪于黑曜石般的眸中翻滚闪现。最终用力地合了合眼，再睁开时已然下定了决心：  
——他只是，为了“报复”……

* * *

于此同时，某位“即将被处死”的上校却正在房内悠闲地翻阅着书籍。  
Voldemort所谓的“休息”确确实实只不过是休息而已，虽然地点从上校专用的住所搬到了高级囚房，但应有的用品一个不缺，甚至有一张干净的硬板床——对一个牢房来说，实在是完美到了极致。  
由于并非是正式被停职或是确认叛徒身份，所以卢修斯仍旧享受着上校的高级待遇，而没有人敢向他施刑逼供，除了不能接触军机文件之外倒是过的悠闲——完全没有外界传闻的那般惨烈景象。  
不过是一个陷阱而已，当然不需要真的赔上一个高级军官。卢修斯翻开下一页，嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角。  
——在绝对的权利面前，制度又算得了什么。  
轻松的在牢内生活了几天后，卢修斯总算稍微正色了些——算起来，也差不多到了收网的时间。想来Voldemort也该有所动作了。  
午餐时分准时到来，和平日无差的士兵推着餐盘走进，放下餐具食物然后离开。  
卢修斯动作优雅而缓慢的享用完自己的午餐，如预期般从中找出了加密的字条，而后继续不动声色地伪装下去。  
借着翻阅书籍的姿势，卢修斯在脑中将字条上的密文逐字翻译出来，却惊讶的发现破译后的内容竟是又一条密文——双重加密对高机密文件而言并不算异常，事实上他甚至见过更多重的密令——令他惊讶的是密码的设置方式。  
——就他印象中而言，会用这种方式设密的人……  
卢修斯下意识勾起嘴角，忙用翻页的动作掩饰了过去。  
——我不会放手第二次……西弗勒斯……  
再其后，卢修斯•马尔福叛逃。

Part Four

“事实上，你表达思念的方式真让我有些受宠若惊，西弗勒斯。”并肩站在贴着追缉令的公告栏下，卢修斯却是一脸玩味，没有半分正被通缉的自觉。  
斯内普脸色阴沉地拿开腰上不属于自己的手，“事实上，你没去见撒旦这一点也的确很让我失望。”  
“哦？我为此表示遗憾，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯挑眉。  
“少了一个死得难看的机会，你的确该感到遗憾。”斯内普最后向墙上粘贴的纸张看了眼，旋身离开。卢修斯压下嘴角止不住的笑意，同样提步跟了上去。  
两个身影渐行渐远，似有低语飘散在风中——

“你会后悔的……卢修斯。”  
“所以，一同踏上浪漫的逃亡之路吧，西弗勒斯？”  
“……嗤，无聊。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> [1]“它”指的是密码。  
[2]配图来自好友[林家三妖][LOFTER](http://riminal.lofter.com/post/15c2e0_1c6e877ab)或者[WB](https://photo.weibo.com/1766503793/wbphotos/large/mid/4432140382551392/pid/694ab571ly1g8d5d2m3x7j20u012hhdw)  
[3]“吊死，尸首示众”源自《爱国者》中JI扮演军官对传令官的判决。  
[4]此处的“一件事”指的是时间，斯内普的讽刺针对的是卢修斯说的“午安”。  
[5]没有写得特别详细，L爹提供了刀片（手上）和逃离的路线（玻璃里）。


End file.
